The Market
by marauderX
Summary: I love you mommy...


TEAM: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Chaser 2

Prompt: Write a FLUFFY SLICE OF LIFE story about THE GAUNT FAMILY.

Additional prompts: 6. (word) masquerade; 5. (opening sentence) It had happened again.; 8. (style) memoir

It had happened again. Her father was raging, screaming at her for not using magic. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Merope shuffled into the corner, her eyes staring into the dirty floorboards, letting her mind escape to a better time…

"Merope," a voice pulled her from her deep sleep. "Merope, darling, wake up for mommy."

She slowly opened her eyes, stifling a yawn. "Are we going out again?"

"Yes, darling, hurry up for mommy now."

Merope sat up, her mother's wavering smile accompanying her actions. The woman's thin black hair mirrored the young girl's, but her bright eyes shined in the darkness, such a contrast to her daughter's dark ones. Maria Gaunt was a beautiful woman, her movements fluid and silent as she dressed Merope in her plainest clothes, manhandling the child with the utmost care in order to get her ready faster. She was already dressed in plain clothes as well, her boots worn in on the soles, her coat battered and patchy, but she wore it well. As soon as Merope was ready, Maria ushered her out of the door. The air was cool and refreshing against Merope's skin, the hair on her arm raising underneath her own coat. Although there was snow swirling in the air, none stuck on the ground, and Merope stared at the spiraling crystals that flew around her.

"Come on, darling. Hurry up for mommy," her mother whispered to her in the silence of the dark. "We don't want to be late."

Maria's smile was infectious and her daughter couldn't help but mirror it. The two figures walked along the narrow dirt path as the sun began to rise, illuminating the market in the distance. Merope felt giddy, as she did every morning her mother woke her up early. It was these moments, these rare moments between her and her mother, that she truly felt happy. Even though they woke up early and had to carry all of their things back without magic – Maria was adamant that they had to masquerade as Muggles all the way to and from the market – Merope always looked forward to these adventures.

As they finally reached the multitude of vendors, the sun had finally cleared the horizon and had washed the market in beautiful colours. Merope smiled at the old woman who wove tapestries, the young family that would sometimes give her an apple free of charge, and the widowed woman who sold milk at a discounted price to the locals. But the welcome that Merope received was nothing compared to that of her mother's.

Maria was the shining star in the market, a chorus of greetings following her every step. Her normally dull hair was radiant in the light of the early morning, her demeanor so relaxed compared to the one that Merope saw at home. It was in these moments that Merope truly saw her mother as beautiful.

The woman and her daughter continued down the rows of merchants, stopping at several to admire the woven or sculpted pieces or to purchase small amounts of food from the local farmers and artisans. Their bags gradually became heavier and heavier, the weight of their purchases beginning to weigh Merope down, but she didn't let it stop her. Every interaction her mother had with someone seemed to brighten spirits, Merope's included. The older woman seemed to come out of a shell with every passing word, her eyes and smile lighting up with every new interaction.

Although the day was cold, the sun warmed Merope's cheeks as she followed her mother down the line, greeting the vendors but not saying much else to them. Maria led the conversations, but that was fine with Merope as she stayed in the background and kept to herself. At home, Maria was submissive to her husband, but out here, where no one knew their last name, she was vibrant. Merope knew that she could never be as outgoing as her mother, but she loved to see Maria out at the market – where she was happy.

"Thank you, Farmer Matthews," Maria said to the last vendor upon the lane, stashing the eggs he handed her in one of Merope's bags.

The man smiled a toothy grin. "It's my pleasure, Maria. And how are you today, little Merope?"

"I'm good Farmer Matthews, and you?" she responded.

"Oh, well now that I've seen your smiling face, I'm much better." He chuckled and drew two daisies out from behind his back. "Flowers for the pretty ladies?"

Maria graciously accepted them and spent a few more moments talking to the man before taking the brunt of the bags from Merope in exchange for the flowers. With that, they began to walk back through the market, Maria saying her goodbyes as they left. Merope breathed in the fresh air, warmed by the sun and perfumed by the daisies she held. As the two continued their path back home, Maria began to sing, her sparkling voice cutting through the wind.

Merope watched her mother as she sang, her hair blowing magnificently in the wind, her eyes sparkling. No, she could never be her mother, but that was okay. Because Merope didn't need to be her mother, she just needed her.

"I love you mommy," she said, interrupting the song.

Maria looked over at her daughter, warmth radiating from her eyes. "I love you too, darling."

 _I love you mommy…_


End file.
